The CEO
'''The CEO '''is a video written by, directed by and starring Brandon Rogers. It was uploaded on January 11th 2016, and as of 3rd of August 2016 has generated over 4,000,000 views. It was met largely with positive praise. The video follows Bryce Tankthrust, the CEO of Nightingale Auto Insurance. Plot The video is a compilation of short clips, all featuring Bryce Tankthrust. These clips include: * Bryce telling a woman that her children won't be having Christmas. * Explaining she had her ovaries and heart removed. * Calling Donovan for her 12:00 servicing. * Claiming she hasn't "ejaculated that hard since I gave birth." * Complaining to Marshall about being given a Chinese Uber driver. * Calling Donovan, telling him that her son is in town, and to schedule a hug for 4 PM, and move around other events. * Explaining that most of the employees don't work at the company, showing examples. * Bryce explains that they quit a month in when they realize they aren't getting paid. * Bryce ordering an employee with gum to spit it out, which they do. Bryce catches it in her mouth, and prompts the employee to clean out their desk. * No one turning up to a meeting * Timmy stealing Bryce's phone. * Bryce explaining to the Chinese driver that she's running behind, and that the driver has to service her. * Bryce telling the driver that she hasn't climaxed that hard since she was six years old. * Bryce working out but getting stuck on one of the work out apparatus. * Bryce talking on the phone talking to Janet, an employee. Bryce opens the binder, revealing Janet isn't an employee. Janet requests maternity leave, but Bryce reveals she has meningococcal meningitis and still came in to "not do my job". Bryce then jokingly insults Janet. * Bryce seeing a homosexual boy and telling the boy that "It doesn't get better." * Bryce telling Donovan she can see a squirrel. * Bryce telling an employee "The only fucks I'll give will come out of your paycheck." * Bryce dropping her phone in a cup of water on the phone with Donovan. She then asks if she sounds like a mermaid. * Bryce explaining to Donovan that the squirrel got away. * Bryce exclaiming that she is surrounded by more dicks than a curious teenager. * Bryce ordering the driver to pull over, seeing a poor person to throw her latte at. * Bryce rolling down the car window and yelling "1 percent, represent!" She then orders the driver to speed. * Bryce tells Donovan she's walking through a fountain. * Someone opens the door to a refrigerator. Bryce is in the refrigerator, and hisses like a cat. The employee closes the door. Bryce tells Donovan she didn't mean him, potentially when she hissed. * In the meeting room, she explains that she just got off the phone. The company is bankrupt. * In the office, Bryce orders an employee to service her while they're still getting paid. * She thanks the employee and leaves. * Bryce telling Donovan to meet her on her private island. Bryce also asks Donovan to pack her battle-axe and her poetry and to abandon his religion. * Bryce telling Donovan she's going to call him back after a stroke. * Bryce seizing on the floor, a piece of paper lying on her leg, claiming that Bryce is not an employee. Credits * Director - Brandon Rogers * Writer - Brandon Rogers * Cameraman - Gabriel Gonzalez, Stephen James * Bryce Tankthrust - Brandon Rogers * Timmy - Gabriel Gonzalez Trivia * The video features Timmy. Category:Videos